


【ggad】夜色番外篇03

by dahliax



Series: 【ggad】夜色番外篇 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 现代双特工AU的番外篇系列，预计5章内完结。ad年龄28岁，为英国特工，穷苦高材生。gg年龄26岁，为德国特工，富二代公子。人物极度OOC预警，基本全文没什么营养。最近就是需要傻白甜爽文。加粗字体为了从老福特过来的小可爱，谢谢你们，么么哒。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Series: 【ggad】夜色番外篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630513
Kudos: 7





	【ggad】夜色番外篇03

1月2日，德国慕尼黑，死者：男性，24岁，死亡地点：酒吧，死因：心脏骤停。

1月10日，英国伦敦，死者：男性，19岁，死亡地点：家中，死因：心脏骤停。

1月17日，中国香港，死者：男性，32岁，死亡地点：自营店铺中，死因：心脏骤停。

…………

MI6的联合调查会议正在进行中，参会所有人的目光都聚焦在那一幅幅不停变换画面的投影幕布上，大家都屏气敛息，现场鸦雀无声。

这场令人感到窒息的会议结束后，部长站在门外长廊上，缓缓地将手中的香烟点燃，他闷闷地吐出一个个烟圈，然后鼓励似地拍拍对面红发青年的肩膀，说道：“这次这个案子很棘手，我知道你很少出外勤，阿不思，但是一回生二回熟。组织要求你即刻启程去巴西里约热内卢，今晚七点半的飞机。”部长顿了一顿，继续补充道：“当然，你不是一个人，因为这次行动我们和德国BND合作，所以那个金发小子会和你在加利昂国际机场汇合，相信你们会配合的很好。”

一位身着浅蓝色亚麻衬衫的红发青年从那形似三明治的加利昂国际机场出来的时候，他塞在裤袋里的手机“滋滋”震动了起来，他瞥了一眼那条简讯：“宝贝，来艾米莉亚诺酒店顶楼豪华蜜月套房找我。”此刻的阿不思抬起脸来望了望那炙热的阳光，一颗硕大的晶莹汗珠从额头仓促滚落，他不知道该是翻一下不屑一顾的白眼，还是应该露出一个嘴角抽搐的苦笑。

推着送餐车从厚实的花色地毯上走过的侍应生是一位身材娇小的女性，她将餐车稳稳地推进宽敞的职员专用电梯里，用戴着白色手套的食指按下了“30”这个数字。不久之后，一声清脆的提示音响起，被擦得锃亮的电梯门打开了。

四十分钟前，阿不思踏进这间顶层套房的那一刻，立即被一个硬邦邦的物体抵住了后背，于是他顺从地举起双手来。顷刻后，一个戏谑的德语男声从阿不思背后响起：“你这样毫无防备真的很危险，邓布利多特工。”阿不思转过身来望着面前这张欠揍但是委实英俊的脸庞，嘴角微微一上挑，问道：“盖勒特，部长说你们BND拥有我们这次要找的‘司令’的详细情报。”盖勒特眯起那双目光犀利的眸子，正色道：“你的部长难道没有教过你吗？想获得有价值的情报都需要付出代价的，不是吗，邓布利多特工？”

**微热的海风吹起纯白色的棉纱落地窗帘，四壁全透明的顶层露台上，安置着一个硕大的磨砂浴缸。阿不思伏在浴缸的边缘，眺望着远处的伊帕内玛海滩，游人如织，从高处向下俯视的角度而言，像极了行进中的碌碌蚁群。深海的蔚蓝渗进了那双眼眸之中，清透的水滴顺着红褐色的长发缓缓往下渗透，将他曲线起伏的白皙背部都覆上了一层湿淋淋的水色，在阳光的折射下，泛着迷人的光亮。一枚灵巧鲜红的软舌，游走而上，舔舐着脊柱间的凹陷之所，仿佛在吸吮着那汪甘美的清泉，恰如其分的腰部被一双手紧紧按住，连想转身都无法做到，只能随着软绵舌尖的撩拨而崩直了背肌，微醺的热气从唇齿间吐出，阿不思在轻轻地，颤栗着。**

**发烫的肌肤泛起一丝浅红色，阿不思被翻转过来的身子几乎大半都被浸入浴缸的温水中，他几乎快不能呼吸。盖勒特用指尖勾起阿不思的下颚，先从颈部开始描摹线条，用锋利的犬齿啃噬着那凸起的喉结，然后瞄准了那双红唇，它看起鲜艳无比，像极了春天早晨蒙着露珠的樱桃，又像极了一块甜蜜的红丝绒蛋糕，金发的青年忍不住含住丰润的唇珠开始撕咬。脆弱的唇部皮肤几乎要被这种近乎野兽般的亲吻给磨破，另一条舌头伸出来触上盖勒特的牙齿，他心领神会地张开嘴与之交缠。浴缸的水面泛起一串串气泡，阿不思沉在底部，觉得自己肺部的空气几乎要被挤压殆尽，他双臂环绕着盖勒特的脖子，两人的唇齿仿佛黏连在了一处，他的美丽的长卷发在水中起起伏伏，像一捧鲜红的玫瑰花瓣在随波逐流。**

**浴缸的水倏地满溢了出来，一双有力的大手托起阿不思挺翘的臀部，让他从水中浮起。阿不思双腿敞开，跨坐在盖勒特的身上，紧贴着他显而易见的欲望。金发的男人几乎一刻也忍耐不了了，他双指并拢，直直地探入恋人的双臀之间，草草地搅弄一番后，扶起那勃发的物事，开始缓慢地顶入那无人之境。阿不思咬住嘴唇，隐忍着尽量不发出呻吟来，他发现通透的露台玻璃外一览无遗，酒店下方是一个宽敞华丽的花园，许多宾客正在举行酒会的样子，他开始后悔轻易答应了盖勒特在这个在露天浴缸胡来的请求。盖勒特很快就发觉阿不思的走神，无不恶意地故意使劲向上撞去，让阿不思坐的更深入，那种窄紧的包裹感让他舒爽到头皮一紧。这种突如其来的动作让阿不思一惊，不得已只得贴着盖勒特的胸口以维持平衡，他有些不满意地剜了金发恋人一眼，却激起了对方的促狭心理。**

**盖勒特一边挺胯顶弄，一边咬住阿不思柔嫩的耳垂，私语道：“阿尔，你认为下面的那些人，看得到我们吗？”“唔……”阿不思闻言并没有回答，可是却不自觉收紧了自己某处的肌肉，紧致温热的快感逼得盖勒特太阳穴突突直跳，他眼神中被浓烈的独占欲所浸满，声音带着一丝暗哑道：“宝贝，你真好，真舒服。”要不是阿不思已然习惯了盖勒特在床笫之间的露骨情话，此刻肯定想重新埋入那一缸洗澡水里。**

**偏偏这位金发的德国佬不是一位会见好就收的男人，他最擅长的事情之一就是变本加厉。盖勒特一张轮廓犀利的脸上浸满了情欲，他在缠绵的后半段会愈加地痴狂起来。起伏回落的水声哗哗作响，让身上之人颠簸地愈加厉害，就想看他那双蕴含氤氲水汽的双目发红，只想听到那双触感柔软的嘴唇里吐露出诱人的吟唱。**

“叮咚”，门铃声猝不及防地响起，然后是一个彬彬有礼的女声：“先生您好，送餐服务。”此刻正沉浸在狂乱情事里的阿不思明显一惊，他按住了盖勒特的肩膀示意他不要乱动，就在他正准备起身的时候，一双作乱的手又掐住他的腰肢将他按回了浴缸里，盖勒特的声音显得意外的平静：“进来吧。”阿不思明显低估了自家恋人的脸皮厚度，他清楚盖勒特不会允许他此刻离开，他低头将脸紧埋在他的肩头。“滋啦”的自动锁开启声响起，是门外的侍应生用备用门禁卡打开了房门，她穿着标准的三件套制服，将送餐车推进来，关上房门，然后拿出一瓶放在冰桶里的Fino酒，端正地摆到了桌面上，她继续询问道：“先生，请问要帮您打开吗？”“请吧，谢谢。”一个低沉地男声从露台上传来，临了还不紧不慢地补充了一句：“两杯，麻烦再送过来。”

茱莉亚熟练地打开酒瓶，将两杯倒好的酒放在银色托盘上，向露台走去。像她这类专门服务贵宾层的侍应生其实见识过不少富豪，自然也见识过许多形形色色的荒唐事情。她一边面不改色地举着托盘走向浴缸的方向，一边出声再次询问道：“先生，请问把酒放在这里可以吗？”女侍应生指的是浴缸旁专门用于置物的矮柜，她这时候飞快地瞥了一眼浴缸里的两人，只见一位有着湿漉漉的红色长发的美人正紧靠在一位金发男子怀中，漂亮光裸的背部在阳光的照射下泛着水色的光泽，宛如一条误入秘境的美人鱼正倚岸而栖。茱莉亚忍不住腹诽了一句，‘这种乱来的家伙真是艳福不浅’，然后将一杯酒按照要求递送到盖勒特的手中，另一杯放在矮柜之上，拿起早就准备在那里的50雷小费。

听到侍应生关门的声音响起后， **阿不思喘息着攀住盖勒特的脖子，目不能及的水面之下，一股浅色的浊液喷溅而出，沾满了盖勒特的手心和两人的腹部。“舒服吗，心肝？你夹得好紧。”** 阿不思双目润湿地抬起眼来，正当他想抱怨几句的时候，盖勒特将手指抵在他的唇瓣上，然后摇了摇头，指了指自己的耳朵。


End file.
